Lovebug and Lupin Bleu?
by PinkLover24
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are struggling with the akumas... So Master Fu decides to give out the sister and brother miraculous's! Marinette's brother, Alex, becomes Lupin Bleu, and Adrien's sister, Alessia, becomes Lovebug. Will these heroes be able to save the day? My first fanfiction, don't be afraid to leave a review!
1. Author's note - Lovebug and Lupin Bleu

So this is a review of all the chapters. Please DO NOT skip any, you'll end up regretting it. And trust me, the story might seem boring at first, but it gets better, I promise.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Alex's introduction

Chapter 2 - Alessia's introduction

Chapter 3 - Master Fu

Chapter 4 - Mari's reveal and Alex's miraculous

Chapter 5 - Adrien's reveal and Alessia's miraculous

Chapter 6 - First akuma together and Alex's reveal

Chapter 7 - Mari's rage

Chapter 8 - Flashback and apology

Chapter 9 - Adrien's reveal

Chapter 10 - Alessia's birthday

Chapter 11 - Alessia's reveal

Chapter 12 - The plan for Dark Owl

Chapter 13 - The reveal

Chapter 14 - The couple's movie night

Chapter 15 - 11 Years Later


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N: So this is my first fanfic, and I don't know if I'm going to continue it... let me know in the reviews! Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

"Hurry up Marinette! You're going to be late _again!"_

Marinette groaned as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands and groggily sat up.

"Can't we sleep in? Just for today?," she whined.

Her older brother laughed and sat at the edge of her bed, ready for school.

" _Adrien_ will be there."

Marinette jumped out of bed and frantically ran to the bathroom, brushing her teeth with one hand and combing her hair with the other. Alex snickered and flopped down on Mari's bed, waiting for her. He closed his eyes, until he felt something hard smack his arm.

"Ow! What was that for!"

"For waking me up so early. Now c'mon! There's only 5 minutes until school starts!"

He stood up so quickly that he was still dizzy when he reached the bakery.

"Au-revoir maman! Au-revoir papa!"

The two kid's parents waved them goodbye, and planted a kiss on Marinette's forehead.

"Have a good day!"

* * *

Both of them ran to school, Marinette snickering when she saw her older brother's messed up hair.

"Hey Alex? Your hair-"

Before she could finish, Alex let out a big _eep_.

"Not my hair! Now I can't go to class because my hair is messed up and not perfect and-"

He was cut off by a light fist bump in his arm.

"Relax. It suits you."

Alex pulled his phone out and checked every angle of his dark blue hair, and let out a sigh of relief.

"It doesn't look THAT bad… I guess I'll survive but-"

He was cut off by the sight of his best friend and her brother. He waved to them and they both came and did their usual french greeting.

"Alessia! Ohmygod does my hair look bad? Should I go fix it? I thought it didn't but now I'm rethinking life-"

The girl looked up to his hair and smiled.

"It doesn't look bad. Maybe you should keep it like that for a few days," she teased.

Alex shot her a look and patted his head before a squeak interrupted them. They both turned around found Marinette standing infront of Adrien, trying to say something. Alex shook his head and with a smile, he went to them.

"Hey Adrien! What's up?"

Adrien and Alex fist bumped and did their handshake. Adrien being his best friend's younger brother, they got along quite well and were broddies. Marinette glared at him, but then the bell rang and Alex and Alessia went off to class together, leaving Adrien and Marinette to go alone.


	3. Chapter 2

"Alessia. Wake up. Father will get mad if he figures out you were asleep this long."

Alessia slowly opened her eyes and squinted around her room.

"You could've at least kept the blinds closed," she murmured, snuggling deeper into her blanket.

Adrien gave a deflated sigh and moved across the room to stand in front of her and the sun.

"Better?" he asked, when he saw her slightly remove the blanket.

"Mhm," she replied, letting her sleepiness wash over her.

"Alessia!"

Adrien moved a step to the left, letting the sun go in her eyes.

"I hate you," she muttered, slowly sitting up and yawning. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven. I let you sleep in 15 minutes."

Alessia said a quick thanks under her breath, knowing that he could've got in trouble, then stood up, still sleepy.

"School starts at 8:30! Why do we have to wake up so early?"

"Because _father_ wants us to be prepared."

Alessia could hear the bitterness in his voice and she went towards him and pulled him in a hug.

"C'mon. Let's go get dressed." She ruffled his hair before she said, "I want to meet Alex and Mari before school starts."

Both of them stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds, then burst into laughter.

"Oh my god," said Adrien, wiping a tear away, "As if they'll come early!"

Alessia shared his thought, then pushed him out of her room to get dressed.

* * *

Alessia looked at herself in the mirror. Pink crop top, white tights, what could possibly go wrong? She pulled a strand of her blond hair which went to her belly button, and played with her pink streak. She admired the way her hair was in soft waves, and how it always bounced back into shape… _Snap out of it,_ she thought. She grabbed her backpack and went to the dining room.

Adrien was already there when she arrived. He was eating some pancakes and- wait was that camembert?

"I thought you hated camembert!", was the first thing Alessia said.

Adrien paled, "I- uh- new appetite?" he weakly offered.

Alessia raised an eyebrow but let him go, making a mental note to tackle him for answers later. They sat there in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Alessia asked the question Adrien was dreading.

"So…. new superheroes?"

Adrien fidgeted with his shirt. He didn't want to talk about ANYTHING related to superheroes, since he was scared he'd let something slip.

"Y-yeah! C-cool aren't they? I-I can't believe t-that they j-just came yesterday and they're a-already so popular!"

Alessia looked at him suspiciously, but Adrien was saved by Natalie who told them it was time to go.

* * *

Both of them reached the school, and Alessia spotted her best friend, Alex, complaining about his hair. A giggle escaped from her mouth and Alex saw her and waved. Adrien and her both went towards them, and they saw Marinette hiding behind Alex, blushing.

Alex and Alessia moved to the side and gave their usual kisses on the cheeks when Alex continued his rant.

"Alessia! Ohmygod does my hair look bad? Should I go fix it? I thought it didn't but now I'm rethinking life-"

She stopped him with a finger to his lips and said, ""It doesn't look bad. Maybe you should keep it like that for a few days."

Alex gave her a pout and they heard someone squeak. They both turned around and saw Marinette trying to talk to Adrien. _How was Adrien so blind? Everyone knew Marinette liked him!_. Alex did this weird handshake thing with Adrien, but then the bell rang and her and her best friend headed to class.


	4. Chapter 3

School was over, and Alex and Alessia decided to walk to the bakery together.

"I'm so hungry," complained Alessia.

"We'll get some treats from the bakery 'kay?"

Both of them walked in a comfortable silence, and right as they were about to enter the bakery, they saw an old man laying on the floor, trying to grab his cane. Both of them looked at each other and instinctively ran to help him. His pet turtle was lying down on the floor. Alex helped the old man up, and Alessia scooped the turtle up in her hand, and snuggled her cheek to his belly.

""Let's get you some food kay fella?"

The old man got up and thanked Alex, and when Alessia returned with the turtle, he gave her a smile and left.

"Master, are they the right ones for the job?"

* * *

"Another akuma," muttered Alex, sitting on a couch with his dad, "Ladybug and Chat Noir are having trouble, I mean they're just 15 year olds by the look of it!"

His dad ruffled his hair which made Alex frown and scoot away from him. His dad laughed and his smile faded when he looked around.

"You know son, I haven't seen Marinette ever since she came back from school. Why don't you go check on her?"

Alex groaned but slowly made his way up the stairs to Marinette's room, surprised that she wasn't there.

"Marinette?"

No response. A bubble of worry sank into Alex's stomach, and he called out for his parents to come up.

Right when Sabine and Tom came into Marinette's room, Alex starting screaming.

"MAMAN! PAPA! I THINK THE AKUMA TOOK MARINETTE AND I'M SO WORRIED AND WHAT IF SHE DOESN'T COME BACK! OH NO MY POOR LITTLE SISTER-"

"Relax Alex. Marinette's a smart girl and she'll find a way. This happened to her yesterday remember?"

As Sabine comforted Alex, he clang onto every word, hoping it was true. Both parents went down, hiding their own worries, and left Alex alone. Right as Alex was about to leave the room, he saw a flash of pink light come from Marinette's balcony.

He heard voices too, as if two people were talking to each other.

He grabbed a sewing needle from Marinette's table and slowly went up. As he was about to punch the attacker, he saw a glimpse of blue pigtails and stopped. The girl screamed, and they met each other's eyes.

"Marinette?"

* * *

Being Ladybug was hard. Balancing her own life with her superhero life, it just didn't work. As Marinette got started on her homework, an akuma alert came up on the news.

"Worst time ever," she muttered.

She put her head down to her trapdoor, and didn't hear anyone. _I should be good. It's not like anyone comes into my room that often right?._ Marinette saw Tikki's little red head and said the words.

"Tikki, spots on!"

As Ladybug zipped away on her yo-yo, she didn't realize she left her door unlocked.

* * *

"That was a tiring villain Tikki," complained Marinette as she landed on her balcony and de-transformed.

"Yeah! I only make the suit and I was exhausted!"

Marinette giggled and handed Tikki a macaroon, petting her head. She turned around and saw a pointy needle shining towards her. She screamed and it stopped.

"Marinette?"


	5. Chapter 4

_A/N: Sorry for such short chapters, I'll try to make longer ones but I doubt I have enough ideas to. Sorry for any_ _inconvenience_ _._ _Enjoy_ _!_

* * *

"I-uhm- you see-"

Alex ignored her and pulled her into a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me the akuma got you!?"

Marinette nervously laughed and shrugged.

"Y-yeah.. T-the akuma g-got me! A-and I couldn't t-tell you because uh…."

Alex shook his head and then let go of her.

"Who were you talking to?"

Marinette pushed her brother and said, "None of your business."

Tikki zoomed back to Marinette's purse, and unfortunately Alex noticed.

"What was that?"

Marinette's eyes widened as she whispered "Nothing."

Alex didn't buy it.

"Open your purse Marinette."

Marinette put her hands protectively on her purse, and Alex sighed and went to his last resort.

"Stop tickling me!" wheezed Marinette as her older brother got ahold of her bag.

Tikki zoomed out and landed in Alex's palm, mistaking him for Marinette.

"Did Alex leave?" chirped Tikki, not noticing who's hand she was in.

Alex's eyes widened, and he looked back and forth to Marinette and Tikki.

"Ladybug?"

* * *

As Alex reached his room, he flopped down on his bed, re-thinking life. _Marinette is Ladybug. She just admitted it to me! What if she gets hurt? What if Chat Noir doesn't take care of her-_

"Ow!"

He looked at what hit him, and found a black box with red chinese symbols on it. He looked around his room, and was confused when he couldn't see anything else like it.

He slowly opened it, when a bright blue light blinded him for a few seconds. He panicked and dropped the box on the floor, surprised when he heard an 'ow'.

He hesitated before approaching it, and then saw a- mouse- no a wolf- wait, didn't Marinette just explain to him that that was kwami?

"You could've at least kept me in your hands," grumbled the little god "I have feelings too."

He zoomed up to examine Alex. He nodded approvingly when he saw his hair and eyes.

"Uh… sorry to interrupt but who are you?"

The creature muttered a few things that surely would've got Alex in trouble then said, "I'm Lupe. A wolf. A kwami. Don't know what that means? Too bad."

Alex stared at his kwami with distaste. This was who he was going to be working with? He examined the creature further and figured he was a wolf. He was all blue, the exact shade of blue as Alex's eyes and hair, and had white ears and belly.

"So," said Alex remembering what Marinette said about a miraculous, "Do I need to put something on or…"

Lupe yawned and pointed to the box, as if that explained everything.

Alex rolled his eyes and found a bracelet that was grey. He slipped it on and was surprised when it adjusted to his wrist perfectly.

"Lupe?"

No response. He turned around and saw his kwami sleeping on his dressing table. He rolled his eyes and put a blanket over the sleeping god.

 _I can protect Marinette now!,_ thought Alex as reality settled into him. _I'll be the best big brother ever and make sure she won't get hurt!_

Alex snuggled into his bed, feeling more relaxed than ever.


	6. Chapter 5

_A/N: So I already have 5 chapters, but only 2 follows. I don't know if I'm going to_ _continue_ _this fanfiction... please let me know. This chapter is longer than the others, so hopefully it's just as good! Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

Alessia poked at her food, not having an appetite, She looked around and sighed, feeling bored and useless. As she trudged back to her room, she accidently stepped on something- mushy? She looked down and found a piece of camembert smushed.

"Ew," she complained as the stench got to her, "since when did Adrien leave trash laying around?"

Plagg couldn't take it anymore.

"It's NOT trash! It's the love of my life! And you," he said accusingly, "stepped on it!"

Alessia backed up a step as the little god got closer.

"You will pay for crushing my beauty! You will-"

"Plagg?" a voice interrupted. "Where are you?

"Your dumb sister stepped on the love of my life!"

He floated down and fake tears started to spill as he hugged his poor cheese.

Adrien caught up with them then froze when he saw Alessia staring at Plagg.

"I-I can explain."

* * *

Nope. She refused to believe it. Adrien being Chat Noir? Her mind couldn't process the thought. She pranced around her room, rubbing her temples. She had no doubt that Adrien would be safe, but he had Ladybug to protect too!

"What am I gonna do?" she muttered.

She sent a quick text to Alex, telling him that she was freaking out.

Less than a minute later, his reply came.

 **Alex:** _What's wrong?_

 **Alessia** _ **:**_ _I figured out some_ weird _things_

 **Alex:** _Same… do you want to talk about it?_

Alessia thought for a second, then decided to keep Adrien's secret… at least for now.

 **Alessia:** _I know this sounds dumb but… no_

 **Alessia:** _I'm just freaking out_

 **Alex:** _Well if you need me, I'm right here 'kay princess?_

Alessia giggled at the nickname.

 **Alessia:** _Thanks prince charming_

She waited for his reply, but it never came. She slid down on her floor, feeling lonely again. As she looked around her room, she spotted a black box with red symbols on it.

"What's this doing here?"

She opened the box and a bright pink light made her attracted.

"Hello my bug!"

She stared at the box as a pink kwami floated out of it.

"I'm Love, your kwami! I grant you powers, and you can become a superhero just like Ladybug and Chat Noir!"

Alessia studied the little creature. She was all pink, the same colour as the streak in Alessia's hair, and had a dark pink heart on her forehead.

"I-I can be a superhero?"

Love nodded, and bounced around, giving the whole room a new meaning of energy.

"You have the sister miraculous of the cat! Lovebug protects Chat Noir from danger, and makes sure that everyone is safe! You might not get along with Ladybug.. that's up to you."

The kwami frowned.

"Lupin Bleu will most likely be your partner, but be ready for some serious hatred between the cat and the wolf."

Alessia groaned, knowing how annoying boys can be.

"Wait," said Alessia, "does that mean Lupin Bleu is the brother miraculous of the ladybug?"

Love bobbed her head up and down, and then looked straight into Alessia's eyes.

"I would not recommend telling anyone your identity because if Hawkmoth figures out, you can be in real danger."

Alessia gulped and nodded.

"Not even your brother, Chat- I mean Adrien."

"How did you know he was Chat?" slipped out of Alessia's mouth.

"Master F- I mean the guardian of the miraculous gave me an update on the situation and the name of everyone's holders."

Alessia slowly started to nod, then the real question seem to hit her.

"Do you know the identity of Lupin Bleu?"

Love sheepishly smiled, which gave away her answer.

Alessia sighed.

"Can I at least tell my best friend?"

"Do you you trust her with your life?"

"It's a he."

"Sorry _him_."

"And yes I do trust him."

"Then yes, but be very careful. I would also tell him after you've shown yourself in public at least a few times."

Alessia nodded, then flopped down on her bed.

"G'night Love."

"Goodnight Alessia."


	7. Chapter 6

_A/N: Wow... this is a long chapter. Anyways, since I got another follow, I decided to keep going with this fanfic. It's gonna be max 15 chapters? Probably less. Anyways, enjoy!_

* * *

"Finally an akuma!"

Alex ran to Lupe, who was busy munching on a sugar cookie.

"Lupe! It's time to transform!"

Lupe yawned and looked at him, annoyed.

"Just say the words, 'Let's howl'."

Alex was practically jumping up and down as he said "Lupe, let's howl!"

* * *

"An akuma Alessia!"

Alessia spun around on her chair and found the akuma alert on her computer.

"Thanks Love. So, what do I say to transform?"

"Love, hearts on!"

Alessia took a deep breath as she recited the words, feeling nervous and excited at the same time

"Love, hearts on!".

* * *

Alex examined himself in the mirror. He had a dark blue skin tight suit on - too tight in his opinion - and had white boots and a white circle on his chest. His mask was plain blue, and he had wolf ears which were blue on the outside, and white on the inside.

* * *

 _A/N: Imagine Rena Rouge's outfit, it's basically that and a bit of Chat Noir's mixed, but in blue and white._

* * *

He nodded approvingly, then yelled, "LET'S GO PROTECT MY SISTER!", before he hopped out the window.

* * *

"Hmmm, kinda cute- but it could use a bit more pink."

Alessia turned to the side, then raised her arm to see how the fabric stretched.

"Cool."

The suit was all pink, with dark pink hearts on it. Her mask had 5 hearts, and instead of 1 streak in her hair, she had pink highlights.

She fiddled with her necklace, her miraculous, and then slowly turned around to examine her back.

She found- a stick? It was a pink stick and had a heart at the end of it. The stick could stretch for infinity, and when she pulled on the heart, a rope appeared, and it could be used as a yo-yo.

"I'm probably gonna lose this," she muttered before slowly exiting her window.

* * *

Chat Noir and Ladybug were perched on top of the eiffel tower, trying to spot the villain.

"Chat… is there even an akuma? We've been here for 10 minutes, and we haven't found anything."

Chat Noir sighed, laying down on his back.

"I don't know m'lady…. The villain was on the news though…."

Ladybug looked at Chat then smiled and laid down beside him.

"Well, we can rest here until she or he shows up."

Chat purred, and Ladybug suddenly stood up, smacking his leg.

"Oof bugaboo… you could've been gentler."

"Well if you-"

She was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Can you lovebirds stop flirting?"

Ladybug turned around and found a- villain? No, a superhero! Wait- she wasn't sure….

The girl was wearing all pink, and her suit looked exactly like Ladybug's but with pink hearts instead of polka dots. She had bright sea green eyes and blonde hair with pink streaks. Her hair was loose on her sides, and went up till her belly button.

The girl raised an eyebrow.

"What are you staring at?"

Ladybug stood tall and said, "Who are you?"

The girl rolled her eyes and faced Chat, giving him a sweet smile.

"Hey Chat Noir! I'm Lovebug, a new superhero. I have the sister miraculous of the cat. I protect you from any danger you might be facing."

Chat nervously laughed and stood up, rubbing the back of his neck.

"N-nice to meet you Lovebug!"

As Lovebug and Ladybug had a staring contest, a figure in blue appeared beside Lovebug.

"Did I miss anything? Got caught up in making my hair look nice for the ladies."

He winked at Lovebug and she rolled her eyes.

"You must be Lupin Bleu. My kwami told me about you."

"Hm… Lupin Bleu sounds nice. I'm keeping it!" he decided.

Ladybug stared at Lupin Bleu with her mouth hung open, then looked at Chat for help. Chat shrugged and moved beside Lovebug. He'd never admit it, but Lovebug gave him an aura of protection.

"So uh, better introduce myself? Lupin Bleu. A wolf. A cutie pie. The best."

He flexed his muscles then looked at Ladybug.

"I'm your protector Mar- Ladybug!"

He studied each of the members, and when he got to Chat Noir, he growled.

Chat stared back, and got protective when Lupin Bleu moved across to Ladybug and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Stay away from my 'lil sis kitty cat."

 _Lil sis?_ , thought Chat. _Ladybug didn't have an older brother…. right?_

Ladybug whispered something in Lupin Bleu's ear with wide eyes, and the wolf said, "That's right Buginette."

 _Buginette? What kind of name was that?_

"We have somewhere to be right?"

Chat didn't know who said it. It might've been him.

"Yeah," said Lovebug, already making her way to the edge. "Race you there!"


	8. Chapter 7

"Wow," breathed Alessia as she got home and de-transformed. "That was amazing."

Love giggle and snuggled into Alessia's palm.

"It was wasn't it?"

Alessia nodded and sat on her bed, giving Love a croissant.

Love hesitated before saying, "If you don't mind… can I have a muffin? I like changing what I eat everyday."

Alessia snuggled her to her cheek and gave her a muffin.

After Love ate, Alessia asked the question that was going across her mind all day.

"Why is Ladybug such a jerk?"

Love froze, and flew up to her face.

"Never," she said huskily, "Never EVER say that in front of Plagg. He'll cataclysm your whole room, and you'll go down with it too. He's EXTREMELY protective of his lady."

Alessia shivered at the thought and nodded.

Satisfied, Love flew onto her pillow and answered her question.

"Ladybug wasn't a jerk. She thought you were an akuma so she was protective. Give her another chance Al."

"Al?", asked Alessia, confused.

"Oh sorry…. I like shortening my owner's names. I feel more connected to them that way. Do you mind?"

Alessia's lip quirked upwards.

"Not at all Love. Not at all."

* * *

"That. Was. AWESOME!"

Alex danced around his room, feeling more energetic than ever.

"It was SOOOO much fun!"

Lupe sighed and went towards Alex.

"Yeah yeah, I get it kid. Now will you address the more important topic? You told your identity to Ladybug, and now Tikki's gonna kill me."

Alex stopped dancing and put his hairbrush down, which he was using as a microphone.

"Whoops."

Lupe rolled his eyes then went through the wall, going to Marinette's room.

 _Lupe's right..._ thought Alex. _I should probably go talk to Marinette before she starts raging at me._

He entered Marinette's room, and sat on her couch waiting for her. A bright flash of pink came from her balcony and Marinette came stomping down the stairs.

"YOU COULDN'T LEAVE ME ALONE FOR ONE SECOND COULD YOU? I HAVE MY OWN PERSONAL LIFE AND _YOU_ DECIDE TO INTERFERE IN IT! CHAT NOIR'S OFFICIALLY HATES YOU- MY KITTY HATES YOU!"

She stomped to him, and kicked him in the shins. _Hard_.

He winced at he sudden pain and stood up to go near the door.

Before he left, since he clearly had a death wish, he said, "Don't worry, I hate _your_ kitty too. And from this moment on, I'm taking an even closer look at you two, and there's no stopping me."

He left with Marinette's screams still echoing off the walls.

* * *

"Alex? Why was Marinette screaming? And why does she have her 'Angry' playlist on?"

"No reason papa…"

Alex put his face deeper into his pillow, trying to block the sound of his sister's heavy metal music playing.

"C'mon Alex…. j'ai ici pour toi."

Alex looked up at his dad, feeling hopeless.

"Dad… has something ever happened when you didn't mean to do something, and you thought it was for the greater good? Then after, you realize you shouldn't have done it, and there's no fixing that mistake?"

He felt his bed squish down near his right foot.

"Yes I have….. But there's always a solution son. It'll always get better, I promise."

He kissed the back of his son's head, and left him on his own.

"Lupe what have I done?"


	9. Chapter 8

School. It was time to face Marinette again.

Alex trudged out of his bed, not bothering to iron his clothes or make his hair. He grabbed his backpack and glanced in the mirror, not having any feelings about his bedhead. It was a huge accomplishment just getting out of bed.

He went down to the bakery, his parents gasping at his appearance.

"Alex! Are you ok?"

"Fine mom," he grumbled.

Marinette came running down the stairs saying goodbye to her parents. She glanced at Alex and a look of pity flashed across her face, but her features hardened again and she left the bakery without another word.

Alex sighed and as he was about to leave, he was stopped by his father's voice.

"You know son, you should try and make things up to her."

Alex didn't reply and exited through the door, his heart aching as memories came back when he heard familiar bell jingle.

 _Marinette entered through the door, surprising her parents._

 _"Honey!"_

 _Six-year old Marinette giggled and hugged her parents._

 _"You scared us!"_

 _Alex was leaning on the counter, a goofy grin spreading across his face._

 _"You know maman, you and papa should let us make a bell to keep you alerted."_

 _Tom went to his son and ruffled his hair._

 _"Only 9 and already coming up with these ideas! Imagine what you'll do in the future!"_

 _Marinette went to her brother and pulled on his leg, smiling with one of her front missing._

 _"He'll be running a bakery with me! Right frère?"_

 _Alex scooped up little Marinette and kissed her cheek._

 _"That's right my little princess. Now let's go make that bell."_

* * *

Alessia hummed as she got to school, feeling super excited to meet Alex. Love finally let her tell him!

She skipped across the parking lot, and spotted Alex in the corner with his headphones in, lurking in the shadows.

As she got a closer look, she realized that his hair wasn't made.

"Alex! What's wrong with you?"

She touched his hair, and he flinched.

Alessia tried not to show her hurt flicker across her face. She merely nodded and went to the other side of the school to talk to Nora.

"I just hurt her didn't I?"

Alex pulled his headphones out and ran to Alessia.

"Liss!"

Alessia turned her face, and a shadow of a smile appeared when she remembered his nickname for her. He grabbed her hands and pulled her close.

"I'm sorry… me and Marinette got into this huge fight and now she hates me and I'm super sad and-"

She put a finger to his lips and smiled.

"Don't go all emo on me and we're good."

Alex hugged her, and the bell rang.

"Let's go to class shall we princess?"

He did an adorable bow and held out his hand, and a giggling Alessia took it.


	10. Chapter 9

_A/N: This is a REALLY short chapter. I'm posting another chapter at the same time as this to make it up._

* * *

Alex got home in the best mood he'd had all day.

His parents definitely noticed, and they tried asking him why. Not that he'd tell them.

As he got upstairs, his gaze went to Marinette's room for a few seconds, but he went to his own instead.

As he flipped the TV open, an akuma alert came on.

Apparently, this guy named Mr. Pigeon wanted pigeon's to take over Paris. What a dumb akuma.

He transformed, and landed at the statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir, waiting for the other three heroes.

* * *

"Yes! Another chance for me to transform!"

"Love, hearts on!"

The rush of pink hearts made her tingly as a bodysuit appeared on her. She leaped out the window, hoping to find Ladybug and apologize.

As she got to the statue, Ladybug and Lupin Bleu were there, not facing or talking to each other.

"Hey… you guys good?"

Ladybug glared at her, and Alessia took a deep, calming breath.

"Right…. well Ladybug, I'm sorry for before. I understand that you must've been afraid I was an akuma or something else, and I hope we can restart."

Ladybug lowered her head, and gave a small nod.

"Me too."

"Anyways- where's Adrien?"

Ladybug and Lupin Bleu froze as if they saw a ghost.

"What?" asked Lovebug, completely oblivious.

Then it dawned on her.

"I just gave away Chat Noir's identity didn't I?"

Lupin Bleu nodded, and Ladybug was still frozen.

Ladybug left without saying anything, and Lupin Bleu glanced at Lovebug then went behind his sister.

* * *

 _A/N: So the next chapter is a timeskip of around 6 months._


	11. Chapter 10

_A/N: So a timeskip of 6 months happened. Marinette forgave Alex, but she was still a bit cold towards him. Ladybug and Lovebug are officially on good terms, and Chat Noir and Lupin Bleu are meh. They still need to work some things out. Anyways, I LOVE this chapter. You'll figure out why! So far it's my longest chapter, I hope that makes it up._

* * *

Lovebug and Lupin Bleu sat on the roof of a building, watching the sun dip down into the horizon.

He gave her his hand, and their fingers twined together.

He looked at Lovebug and gave one of his adorably cute smiles.

"I'm glad your here for me."

She blushed and nodded, looking at the sky to prevent herself from responding.

"What happens after this is all over?"

Lovebug looked at him, and hesitated before answering his question.

"Things go back to the way they were. We stop meeting each other."

Every word she said left a sour taste on her mouth.

All Lupin Bleu said was "Huh."

He squeezed her hand then stood up.

"Race you to the eiffel tower!"

"Not fair!" she shouted when Lupin was already on the next building.

He stuck his tongue out at her, unaware of the two figures standing at the side, watching them.

* * *

The next morning, Alessia woke up, feeling energetic.

"WAKE UP 'LIL BRO! TODAY'S THE DAY!"

She burst open Adrien's door and found her little brother already there, her present in his hands.

"Happy birthday big 'sis!"

She hugged him and accepted the present, using all her self-control not to open it on the spot.

Both of them found Natalie holding two presents in her hands. One looked awfully small, which was probably the pen that her father gave her every year, and the other looked decent sized.

"Thanks Natalie!"

She ran to the car, and waited for Adrien. Adrien entered, rolling his eyes when he saw Alessia already there.

They arrived at school, and she spotted Alex.

He gave her a kiss on her cheek then handed her her present.

"Bonne fête princesse!"

She beamed at him and opened the present.

In the first box, there was the new handbag she was DYING to get.

She put it on and checked it out from every angle.

"I. Love. It."

"Wait till you open the other one," he said with a wink.

She practically ripped the package, and found 'their' song. Every time it came on, they looked at each other and nodded and smiled.

She pulled out her phone and attached the wire to it, putting the volume up on high.

 _You say you love me_

 _I say you crazy_

 _We're nothing more than friends._

They both looked at each other and laughed.

 _Haven't I made it obvious?_

 _Haven't I made it clear?_

 _Want me to spell it out for you?_

 _F-R-I-E-N-D-S_

 _F-R-I-E-N-D-S_

She turned it off, hugging Alex super tight.

"Thank you," she whispered, tears in her eyes.

He picked her up by the waist and spun her around, then put her down gently.

"No prob. What kind of prince would I be if I can't make my princess happy?"

Hand in hand, they walked back to class, both of them feeling a new level of friendship rising.

* * *

Lovebug landed on the eiffel tower, and sat on the edge, dangling her legs and waiting for Lupin Bleu.

"Boo!"

Lovebug almost fell down, but managed to regain her balance at the last possible second.

"Not funny!", she pouted.

The wolf laughed and sat down beside her, giggling.

"So," he said when he managed to control himself. "Why'd you call me here?"

Lovebug flushed and looked at the view.

"It's my birthday today, and I didn't want to be alone."

Lupin nodded then looked at her in the eye.

"Well your lucky because I brought you a present!"

He held out his arms as if he was gonna hug her.

Lovebug's eyes darted around him and she finally said, "I don't see anything."

Lupin Bleu put a hand to his chest dramatically and said, "Bug, bug, bug, I AM the present!"

Lovebug tried to hit him in the arm.

Lupin Bleu dodged.

She ended up hitting herself.

"Ouch," she grumbled.

"Anyways," said Lupin Bleu, "it was my best friend's birthday today too!"

"Really?", asked Lovebug surprised.

"Mhm. Except I think you'll like my present better."

"Pfft… you don't even have a present."

"Ouch. That hurts bug."

Lovebug shrugged.

"And for your information, I DO!"

"Mhm, then let's see it."

Lupin Bleu took a deep breath as if he was preparing for something huge, then leaned in until he was less than 10 centimeters away from Lovebug's face.

He brushed a strand of hair off Lovebug's face, his finger almost touching her lips.

"I've always wanted to do this," he murmured.

He leaned in and their lips brushed against each other's.

It was barely for one second, but it was something.

They pulled apart, blushing.

"I always imagined it would be something like this," she said before realizing her mistake.

"So you've imagined about it," he teased.

Lovebug flushed and turned her head.

"Don't worry, so have I."

That just made Lovebug turn a deeper shade of red.

Someone cleared their throat.

"You lovebirds done?"

They turned to see Ladybug and Chat Noir. Chat Noir seemed like he didn't know where to look, and Ladybug had a hand on her waist, tapping her foot.

Both of them turned red and and muttered a few excuses and left.

* * *

Alessia sat on her bed replaying what happened.

He was so close, she could count the eyelashes on him.

She'd never forget the soft touch that touched her face, or the way his eyes were lit up.

But the real question was: _Where did that make them?_


	12. Chapter 11

He flopped down on his bed, his lovesick smile never vanishing.

"I did it," he whispered.

At the same moment, his door burst open and Marinette came in.

She sat on his bed and looked at him intensely.

"So… what was that all about?"

Alex covered his face with a pillow.

"None of your business."

"Actually it is since you decided to interfere with my life."

Alex sighed then sat up, hugging his pillow.

"I did it."

Marinette rolled her eyes and lightly hit him.

"Of course you did. Now don't go around kissing her every ten seconds during an akuma."

"We don't do that yet."

His cheeks turned pink when he realized what he said.

Marinette raised an eyebrow.

"Yet?"

"I mean- just don't- never mind."

A hint of a smirk appeared on Marinette's face.

"Don't tell your pretty little girlfriend what you said? Gotcha."

Alex threw the pillow at her and she easily dodged.

"Well since I have more _important_ things to do, I'll catch you later. Or maybe I'll catch you with your girlfriend."

She left with Alex's other pillow hitting the door.

* * *

At night, Ladybug and Chat Noir met at the Louvre, discussing things they needed to cover.

"So my older brother is dating Lovebug…"

Chat Noir nodded, his cheeks still pink from the sight.

"Ok, well here's the deal. We have no idea who Lovebug is. I know your identity and Lupin Bleu's. You know- uh- no one's. Lupin Bleu knows mine and yours, and Lovebug knows yours. No one knows Lovebug's."

Chat Noir started to nod, until the words seemed to hit him.

"You know my identity?"

Ladybug froze and shamefully nodded.

"Lovebug accidently told us…."

Chat Noir was on his feet.

"AND YOU COULDN'T HAVE TOLD ME SOONER? WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE PARTNERS!"

Ladybug backed up a step and stared at him, not wanting to see this side of the alley cat again.

Chat Noir rubbed his temples and looked at Ladybug straight in the eye.

"When I figure out who Lovebug really is-"

"Wait," interrupted Ladybug. "Do you have an older sister?"

"Yeah but what does she have to do with-"

His eyes went wide.

"She. Is. So. Dead."

Chat Noir extended his stick, the soft thump of his boots leaving Ladybug alone in the darkness.

* * *

"Alessia!" shouted Adrien right when he landed in the mansion. "Come here!"

Adrien's father walked out of his office, glaring at Adrien.

"Why are you screaming?"

"I need to find Alessia," he said harshly. "Now."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and muttered a few things about disrespectful children then went back to his office. A few seconds later, Natalie came out.

"Adrien, Alessia is gone out to Alex's house. She will be here any minute."

Right on cue, the door burst open and a panting Alessia came in.

"Ohmygod I didn't cross the time limit did I? Father's going to _kill_ me."

She checked her watch and gave a sigh of relief.

"One minute early. Thank god."

She looked around and saw Adrien glaring at her.

"What?" she asked.

"My room now."

* * *

 _Welp,_ she thought. _Adrien figured out._

He screamed at her and said a few curse words, then apologized (like the cinnamon roll he is).

They were good, but he made her promise to tell her identity to Ladybug.

Alessia agreed, but she planned on telling her a few months later.

Unless events force her to tell before.


	13. Chapter 12

Akuma. Hopefully the last. Alessia was getting tired of saving Paris.

As she transformed and met up to their daily akuma spot, she remembered that she didn't pack any food for Love in case of any emergency.

 _Well, I've never needed it before,_ thought Alessia. _I should be good for now._

She spotted the other three superheroes waiting for her, eager to go into battle.

Apparently, the akuma's name was dark owl and he wanted to be a new superhero. He was also the principal of her school.

She stretched and asked, "Game plan?"

As Ladybug explained, everyone caught onto the details and they went to put their plan in action.

* * *

Right there. Dark owl was right in his reach. Should he listen to Ladybug? Or should he go out on his own?

Chat thought about how everyone knew his identity, and decided to go out on his own. Lupin Bleu saw, and went to go help him.

"Thanks," muttered Chat.

Lupin Bleu smiled.

"Let's try to get along shall we?"

"It's not like I have a choice. You're dating my sister."

The wolf's face turned hot.

"I-I'm n-no-not d-dating her!"

Chat raised an eyebrow and Lupin sighed.

"Not yet at least."

They both turned to attack Dark Owl.

"Three…"

"Two…"

"One…"

"Now!"

Both of them leaped on the villain, but unfortunately it was a hologram.

The girls went to help them, and suddenly a box appeared out of the earth around them.

There was no way out.

Chat Noir already used his cataclysm, and the lucky charm only gave Ladybug a pen.

Ladybug squeezed the ink of the pen on the camera in the box, and looked at everyone, worried.

"Did anyone pack any food?"

Everyone shook their heads then looked at each other, surprised.

"WHY THE HECK DID NO ONE BOTHER TO BRING FOOD?"

"I was busy," shrugged Chat Noir.

"Same," said Alex.

Alessia swore under her breath.

"Whoa sis," said Chat Noir. "Why are you swearing?"

"TODAY! I DIDN'T BRING FOOD _TODAY!_ I BRING IT EVERYDAY! JUST NOT _TODAY_!"

Chat Noir comforted her, and Ladybug and Lupin Bleu thought of a plan.

A few minutes later, Ladybug fell to the floor, her head in her hands.

"I can't think of anything."

Lovebug ran to Ladybug and kneeled down beside her.

"Hey. You're Ladybug. THE Ladybug. You'll come up with and idea! Trust me, we're all here to help."

Ladybug groaned and peeked through her fingers.

"I have a plan but it involves taking drastic measures….."

Lupin Bleu grinned and fist bumped Lovebug.

"We'll do anything."

Ladybug looked at everyone and said the one thing no one was expecting.

"We need to reveal ourselves."


	14. Chapter 13

_A/N: So this is a REALLY short chapter, but I didn't want too much going on. Anyways, *takes deep breath* sCREECH! JUST READ THIS CHAPTER!_

* * *

"Tikki spots off."

Everyone closed their eyes as a bright red light blinded them.

Lovebug took a deep breath and decided to trust Ladybug.

"Love, hearts off."

Chat thought about his lady and de-transformed.

"Plagg, claws off."

Lupin Bleu was the only one left.

He hesitated, then remembered how much he owed his sister.

"Lupe, howl off."

All of them were stuck in the box, with only Ladybug's plan to save them.

Chat Noir heard Ladybug's voice say, "Wait a minute."

A few seconds later, something wet started to cover their shoes.

"Whipped cream," someone muttered.

"Perfect!" cried- Lovebug?

Chat Noir heard someone tell their kwami to go eat, and he did the same.

"But I want camembert," whined Plagg.

"It's this or nothing."

The little kwamis ate, and then he heard a chirpy female voice say, "Marinette, this isn't enough. We'll need to wait longer for the whip cream to fill up more."

 _Marinette?_ thought Chat Noir. _There were only two girls, and one of them was Alessia. Does that mean his lady was-_

"Marinette?"

Chat Noir's eyes flew open, and sure enough, his lady was standing right there, in the oh-so familiar clothes he knew from school.

This racket caused the wolf to open his eyes, and Marinette too.

"What the-"

"What's going on?" asked Lovebug- or should he say Alessia.

She slowly opened her eyes and spotted everyone, staring at each other.

She took a step back, surprised of everyone's identity.

She scanned everyone, and her gaze was rested on Alex the longest.

"Y-you're my wolf?" she stammered.

Alex was just as in shock as her.

"L-Lovebug?"

A second later, they found both of them in each others arms.

Adrien glanced at Marinette, and she seemed just as in shock that Alessia was Lovebug.

He slowly advanced towards Marinette, and she gave him a sad smile.

"Disappointed?"

Adrien froze.

"Disappointed? That you're m'lady?"

Marinette nodded, and turned around so he couldn't see her.

He grabbed her by her shoulders and made her turn so she was facing him.

"I couldn't ask for anyone more perfect."

He bent down and planted a light kiss on her lips.

"Awwwww," said two voices interrupting their moment.

"Older siblings," grumbled Adrien before bowing and holding his hand out to Marinette.

"Let's go shall we m'lady?"

A giggling Marinette took it.

Everyone transformed, and went back to defeat Dark Owl.


	15. Chapter 14

All of them went to the bakery, figuring that it was the most private place they could find.

They sat on Marinette's bed, processing the information.

Adrien kept cuddling with Marinette, and she kept pushing him away.

Alex and Alessia weren't even noticing anyone except each other.

Tikki and Love were cooing.

Plagg and Lupe were betting on which couple was cuter.

"So," finally said Alex.

"Guess I don't need that song anymore," said Alessia with a wink.

Alex smirked.

"Yeah cause we'll find a new one."

She turned her face him and Alex stole a kiss on her cheek.

"I thought we agreed on no more-"

He stopped her with a kiss.

Marinette sighed.

"Is this how it's always going to be with you two?"

Alessia pulled apart, red.

"No! We said no more until anything official!"

Alex gave her a grin.

"Well, it's officially official."

He leaned in to kiss her and she put a finger on his nose.

"Nope. You have to wait."

Alex pouted then looked at a giggling Marinette.

"Don't get me started how lover boy keeps trying to kiss YOU."

Marinette's cheeks turned a light pink and continued to stroke Adrien's hair.

"He's not trying to kiss me, he's on my lap!"

"Mhm, whatever you say."

"You know," said Adrien. "I don't mind kissing you."

He winked at her and she pushed him onto the floor.

"No more cuddles for you kitty cat."

"Worth it!" he decided.

Marinette rolled her eyes then patted the empty space beside her.

"Meow."

She stood up, going to her trapdoor.

"Tell me when Adrien gains some sense again."

Adrien ran after Marinette.

"No m'lady! I'm sorry!"

Both of them went down, arguing like an old married couple.

"Those two will never learn," said Alessia shaking her head.

Alex faced Alessia.

"When will they be official?"

Alessia snorted.

"I'm betting in less than 5 minutes."

"And us?"

"I thought we already were."

He grinned and gave her a kiss.

"You know," said Alessia when they pulled apart. "We friendzoned each other without our suits, and were dating in them. We're the dumbest people ever."

Alex snickered.

"Sounds like another superhero pair."

As if on cue, Marinette and Adrien came back, holding a plate of croissants. Adrien was trying to steal them, and Marinette kept them on the other side.

"Snacks!" announced Marinette.

Adrien pouted an managed to get one.

"Adrien!" scolded Marinette. "You already had 3 downstairs!"

"You cwan nwewer hwav wenwogh cwossants," said Adrien with his mouth full.

Marinette rolled her eyes then gave him a small peck after he ate.

Adrien looked like he was in heaven.

" _Anyways,_ do you guys want to stay the night?"

Alessia shot a text to Natalie, and her and Adrien were allowed.

"Yes! Turns out our photoshoots got cancelled!"

Marinette nodded approvingly.

"So I was thinking we could watch a movie.."

"Tangled!" exclaimed Alessia and Adrien at the same time.

Alex and Marinette looked at each other and shrugged.

"That works."

* * *

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the fog has lifted_

 _And at last I see the light_

 _And it's like the sky is new_

 _And it's warm and real and bright_

 _And the world has somehow shifted_

 _All at once everything looks different_

 _Now that I see you_

That was exactly how Adrien's life was without Marinette. Ever since his mom disappeared, he had no one to go to.

Alessia helped, but he needed a new light.

And at last, he found Marinette.

He cuddled closer into his lady, wondering how he didn't notice that she was his bug before.

As she turned and smiled at him, his heart melted.

"I love you Buginette," he murmured.

He heard her giggle.

"I love you too minou."

That was the moment when he knew as long as they were together, everything was going to be okay.


	16. 11 YEARS LATER

" _Mom_ ," whined Emma. "When are we leaving? You said 5 minutes an hour ago!"

Marinette tried putting the bobby pin in her bun, but her hair fell out and went in soft waves on her shoulders.

"After I get this dumb hairstyle done." grumbled Marinette.

Adrien peeked into the room and grinned when he saw his two favourite people there.

"Boo!"

Marinette tripped on her heels and fell into his arms.

"How many times are you going to fall for me?" he asked with a wink.

She leaned her head back.

"As many times as it takes."

He helped her up, twirled her around, and gave her a soft kiss.

"Ew! You aren't supposed to do that in front of me!" said Emma.

"Sorry Em, couldn't help myself."

Emma stomped back to her room.

"So m'lady~" purred Adrien.

"Adrien I'm trying to get ready," sighed Marinette. "Go do something else."

Adrien pouted then asked, "Can I make your hair for you?"

Marinette rolled her eyes.

"Let's see what you can do kitty."

Five minutes later, Marinette's hair was in the most elegant crown braid she'd ever seen.

Right that moment, Emma came in.

"Mom you said- wow."

Emma glanced at the braid and her dad beamed proudly.

"Like it little kitten?"

Emma nodded then continued.

"Uncle Alex keeps texting you on your phone to hurry up!"

"It's not my fault I want to look good after meeting them for a 3 years."

Emma frowned.

"We always talk to them on FaceTime!"

"It's not the same 'lil bug."

Emma sighed.

"I'm wearing my coat and you better be at the door in 5 minutes!"

She threw her blonde hair over her shoulder and left without another word.

"Aw look! She's getting all feisty! Reminds me of someone…"

Adrien looked at Marinette with a smirk.

"Let's go cat."

* * *

"There's my favourite niece!" yelled Alex as he opened the door.

Emma gave him a big hug.

"Where are Louis and Hugo?"

"Didn't even think about me did you?" asked a female voice.

Emma turned her head and found her aunt leaning against a pillar.

"Aunt Liss!"

Alex pouted.

"Alessia. Not Liss. Not Less. Alessia."

Emma looked at her uncle and giggled.

"Jealous much?"

"You know," snorted Alessia, "she's pretty good for a 5 year old."

"Pretty good?" asked Emma while flipping her hair. "I'm the best."

"I hope she doesn't become another Chloe," muttered Marinette.

Adrien went to her and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"That's what we're here for."

"Cuddlefest over! Catch up time commences!"

Alex went in the house with a little blonde running behind him.

* * *

Emma ran to her two cousin's room, hoping to surprise them.

"Boo!"

Her cousins looked up, their heart doing a double take when they saw her.

"Em?" asked the older one.

"That's right Lou!"

She hugged him and then hugged Hugo.

"Why didn't mom or dad tell us you were coming?"

Emma's tiny little nose scrunched up.

"I don't know!"

Louis gave a small smile.

"Well I'm happy you're here."

"Me too me too!"

Emma grabbed a Ladybug and Chat Noir doll and said "I call being Chat!"

Louis laughed and took Ladybug.

"Guess I'm your bug kitty."

Hugo groaned.

"Why am I always Hawkmoth?"

* * *

On the dinner table, the parents seemed to be waiting for the right moment to say something, and Emma definitely noticed.

"What?" asked Marinette when Emma mentioned it to her.

"Don't play dumb! I know you're hiding something!"

Emma started to throw a fit until Adrien calmed her down.

"You really wanna know kitten?"

Emma nodded.

The four adults shared a look before looking at Emma.

"How would you like to be a superhero?"

* * *

 _A/N: That's it! I'm done! You might've seen my old ending, I changed the last sentence, so uh sorry if you thought there was a new chapter. I COULD NOT HAVE DONE THIS ALL WITHOUT YOU GUYS! The reviews helped me get through it and your feedback too. THANK YOU!_


End file.
